Transformers 4: ¿Bee, Dónde estás?
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Bummblebee decide desobedecer por enésima vez a Optimus, pero está vez el jefe de los transformers tendrá más que suficiente con la actitud del joven autobot y decidirá darle un serio correctivo. Atención; contiene spank / nalgadas paternales, en caso de no gustarle esta temática no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.


**Transformer 4: Age of Extinction**

_Este fic tiene origen en una de las frases de la película._

_"Cade Yeager: ¡ADOLESCENTES!_

_Optimus Prime: Yaaa , pasé por lo mismo con Bumblebee."_

Optimus estaba viendo como los Yeager interactuaban entre ellos y no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones, Cade no era muy distinto a él mismo, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su familia aunque la joven Yeager ya estuviera en la Universidad. Sonrió y pensó que Cade era un buen hombre, Optimus y Cade acabaron de charlar y Optimos regresó a la base.

Al llegar a la base, todo estaba como siempre Drift y Crosshairs estaban peleándose por enésima vez, mientras que Hound solo hacía que animarlos. Por su parte Ratchet estaba en la consola mirando unas mejoras en las que llevaba días trabajando.

-¡Drift! ¡Crosshairs! si os queréis matar me pare bien, pero hacerlo fuera del cuartel (mirando el destrozo que habían hecho los dos autobots).

-Lo siento jefe (dijo un poco avergonzado Drift) este majadero consigue exasperarme.

-¿A quién llamas majadero? ¡Majadero! (dijo Crosshairs agarrándolo por el cuello).

-¡Chicos! (dijo en un tono muy serio Optimus).

-Ok, ok, entendido (dijo Croshairs soltando a Drift).

-Y arreglad todo ese desastre (ambos autobots suspiraron y se pusieron a recoger todo el caos que habían hecho. Optimus se sentó en su sillón y se quedó mirando a la gran pantalla que tenían en la base. Tras un buen rato se dio cuenta que aquello estaba muy calmado, le encantaba la calma, no lo mal interpretéis, pero el silencio no era una de los adjetivos que describían la base. Y ahora que esos dos locos habían dejado de pelearse y estaban arreglando todos los desperfectos se había hecho un gran silencio). ¿Y Bumblebee? (de repente pensó en el más joven de los autobots, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna) ¿Ratchet? ¿Y Bumblebee?

-No lo sé, lo cierto es que creo que no lo he visto desde esta mañana.

-¿Hound? ¿Has visto a Bumblebee? (preguntó de nuevo a Hound)

-Nope.

-¡Bee! (dijo utilizando el comunicador) ¡Optimus a Bee! (repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente recibió contestación.

-What's up, boss! (sonó como un rapero americano, Optimus rodó los ojos, estaba aliviado de que contestara ¿Pero tenía que contestar así?).

-¿Se puede saber donde estás?

-Esto… jefe…fuera.

-Es evidente que estás fuera (dijo un poco irritado Optimus).

-Non ti preoccupare (con la voz de Vito Corleone).

-Oh, si, si me preocupo, estamos hablando de ti, Bee.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas, ¡Fresco! (dijo con voz de Betty Boo. Optimus parpadeó varias veces, Bee era bastante fresco pero no hasta ese punto).

-Bee regresa de inmediato a la base, quiero que Ratchet te haga una revisión.

-Estoooo, quizás tarde un poco aún, jefe (dijo un poco nervioso).

-¡Regresa ya, Bumblebee! (Optimus dijo en un tono que no permitía ningún tipo de replica. Pero no obtuvo respuesta). ¿Bumblebee? ¿Me has oído? (aún no obtuvo respuesta) Bumblebee te estoy hablando…más vale que respondas.

-Ooooooptimuuuuuuus (dijo en un tono un poco infantil)

-¡NADA DE OPTIMUS, DE REGRESO, YA, ES UNA ORDEN!

-Valeeee (dijo poniendo morros aunque Optimus y los demás autobots no podían verlo, todos sabían perfectamente que el joven autobot estaba haciendo morros), pero tardaré un poco aún.

-Bumblebee, estoy contando (ese era un mensaje que solo Optimus, Bumblebee y el trasero de Bumblebee entendía).

-No es justo, nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido (dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo como un mocoso de 3 años).

-¡A LA BASE! (Y Optimus cortó la comunicación porque se estaba cabreando de verdad). ¿Y vosotros? (dirigiéndose al resto de transformers) ¿Bee sale y nadie se le ocurre preguntar a donde va y hacer el qué? (todos bajaron la cabeza y no osaron decir nada. Lo cierto es que todos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas como para estar encima del joven autobot, además Bee lograba desquiciarlos a todos).

Bee tardó unas tres horas en hacer su entrada en la base. Lo hizo todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, sabía que Optimus iba a estar de un humor de perros, pero sobre todo quería evitar que lo viera en las condiciones que llegaba. El pobre estaba todo hecho una porquería, había estado participando en unas carreras con su viejo amigo Shane y quizás se le había ido un poco la mano y parte de su chasis estaba para el desguace.

Bee se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Bulkhead para intentar repararse antes de que Optimus lo matara por haber tardado tanto en regresar. Y bueno, quizás también un poco, por haber salido sin decir nada a nadie.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? (dijo Optimus al ver el estado de Bee que se estaba reparando a si mismo, Optimus le quitó de las manos un soldador y lo dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo).

-Eyyy jefe ¿Cómo va eso? (dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa).

-¿Cómo va eso? ¡CÓMO VA ESO! Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme…desapareces sin decir nada a nadie y vuelves tres horas después de que se te ordenó regresar ¡y hecho un asco! y solo se te ocurre decirme "¿Cómo va eso?". PUES ESO VA MUY MAL BUMBLEBEE, MUY QUE PERO QUE MUY MAL.

-Shhhhh , tranqui jefe(dijo intentando calmar a Optimus, cosa que hizo que se enfadara aún más)

-No me mandes tranquilizar Bee, que no estoy para payasadas. ¿Se puede saber que narices has estado haciendo para acabar así? (cogiendo con dos dedos un trozo del alerón que estaba medio arrancado).

-Bueno ya sabes…por ahí, dando una vuelta.

-El tipo de vueltas que yo conozco no acaban así (haciendo referencia de nuevo a su lastimarle estado).

-Bueno, ¿esto? Esto no es nada, en seguida me reparo y…

-Bee, aun espero una respuesta ¿Qué has estado haciendo todas estas horas? (dijo poniéndose aún más serio si eso era posible. Bumblebee odiaba sentirse como un pequeño e indefenso autobot, pero así era precisamente como Optimus le hacía sentir cuando lo reñía).

-Mmmm (Bee no sabía que contestar, intentaba encontrar alguna cosa que no hiciera enfadar a Optimus, bueno que no lo hiciera enfadar más aún de lo que claramente ya estaba).

-Bee no estoy para jueguecitos, mi paciencia tiene un límite y créeme que últimamente tú estás alcanzando ese limite peligrosamente ¿Dónde has estado?

-En Nevada (dijo casi con un susurro)

-¿Y que demonios estabas haciendo en Nevada? ¡Espera! ¿No es ahí donde está ahora Shane? (dijo Optimus, sabiendo que aunque Shane era un gran chico, las veces que Bee y él se juntaban solo acababan metiéndose en muchos líos).

-¿Ah si? (dijo haciéndose el inocente, Optimus gruñó y le dio un collejón).

-Auuuuuu (Bee se llevó la mano a la nuca).

-¿Habéis vuelto a participar en una carrera? (Bee no podía mentir a los ojos a Optimus, así que solo bajó la cabeza). ¡Maldita sea, Bee! Se supone que debemos ocultarnos, no participar en estúpidas carreras! (Optimus dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa de trabajo haciendo que todas las herramientas temblaran).

-Es que me aburría y…

-Oh, no jovencito, no eso de "me aburría" ya quedó claro hace mucho tiempo que no es una excusa para nada.

-Pero es que es verdad hace semanas que no hacemos nada (protestó Bee).

-¿Y en vez de pedirle a Ratchet o a Bulkhead que te den algo útil que hacer decides que lo mejor es ir hacer estúpidas carreras con tu amiguito?

-No son estúpidas (dijo poniendo morros).

-Lo son y lo sabes (dijo Optimus en un tono muy paternal, demasiado paternal para el gusto de Bumblebee). ¡Ratchet! (gritó Optimus, y en unos segundos apareció el viejo autobot por la puerta). ¡Arréglalo! (apuntando con el dedo a Bee). Cuando estés totalmente reparado te espero en mi oficina (le dijo Optimus a Bee en un tono que hasta puso los pelos de punta a Ratchet).

-(una vez Optimus dejó el laboratorio Ratchet empezó a reparar a Bee. No había nada grave, todo los daños eran externos) Parece que te has metido en un buen lio, jovencito.

-Siempre está así conmigo. No veo que se comporte así con vosotros, me la tiene jurada.

-Bee, sabes que no es así, eres de lejos su favorito.

-Pues sinceramente si así trata a su favorito, prefiero no serlo.

-No seas burro, sabes que te encanta ser su ojito derecho.

-No cuando se pone así (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

-Entonces no hagas nada que lo ponga "así".

-Jooooo él siemrpe se pone "así" conmigo haga lo que haga.

-Hagas lo que hagas no, Bee.

-Vale, solo cuando hago cosas guays.

-Tu concepto guay me pone los pelos de punta.

-Última hora Ratchet. No tienes pelos.

-Es una forma de hablar, y lo sabes. Anda, ya estás, levanta y ve a ver a Optimus.

-Me va a matar.

-No seas melodramático Bee, Optimus jamás te mataría. Eso si, yo si fuera tú, me despediría de poder sentarme sobre tu maletero en una temporadita.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! No soy ningún niño.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres un jovencito deslenguado y desobediente, y la última vez que lo miré, a los jovencitos deslenguados y desobedientes se les daba un buen correctivo para recordarles cual era su lugar.

-No hables así, suena super raro.

-Ok, pero no cambiará lo que está a punto de pasar (dijo aguantándose la risa. Bee se lo quedó mirando con odio pero de repente se puso a pensar y la cara se le fue transformando).

-¿En serio crees que me va a…a…a castigar?

-¿Tú que crees? (dijo Ratchet alzando una ceja. Bee tragó saliva y se llevó las manos al maletero). Anda ve, no lo hagas esperar más, que sabes que no le gusta que le hagan esperar (dijo Ratchet bajándolo de la mesa de trabajo y dándole un empujoncito hacía donde estaba el despacho de Optimus. La puerta de Optimus estaba abierta, siempre lo estaba, para él o para cualquiera de los otros autobots, Optimus siempre estaba abierto a conversar con sus bots).

-Ejem ejem (se aclaró la voz Bee al entrar en el despacho de Optimus, ya que Optimus no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Aunque lo cierto es que se sentía estúpido, lo último que quería ahora era que Optimus le hiciera caso)

-Cierra la puerta y siéntate (dijo muy seco Optimus, Bee se puso rígido, cerrar la puerta significaba que Ratchet llevaba razón y Optimus pretendía…castigarlo. Bumblebee obedeció y cerró la puerta y se sentó poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentimiento). ¿Dime Bumblebee tienes permiso para abandonar la base sin permiso expreso mío o de Ratchet si yo no estoy?

-No, señor (dijo cabizbajo).

-¿Y que te dije que pasaría si volvíais Shane y tú a participar en una de esas estúpidas carreras? (Bee bajó aún más la cabeza) Bumblebee te he hecho una pregunta ¿qué dije que pasaría?.

-Que me darías tal zurra que no podría sentarme en un mes (dijo poniéndose rojo de vergüenza).

-Eso dije, si. En ese caso, ya sabes lo que te espera (Y Optimus se apartó de la mesa un poco y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara).

-Por favor, Optimus, por favor no…no soy una criatura ya, entiendo que hice mal, y no volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

-Eso espero porque si tengo que volver a recordar cuales son las normas aquí lo haré con una correa (Bee abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con terror). Ahora acabemos con esto (y le indicó que se colocara sobre sus rodillas).

-¿Sobre las rodillas? ¿En serio?

-¿Te parece que estoy de broma, Bumblebee? (dijo en un tono bastante irritado).

-No, señor (y Bee se colocó sobre el regazo de Optimus).

-Que sea la última vez que tenemos este tipo de conversación, Bee. Sinceramente ya eres mayorcito para este tipo de travesuras (Bee odiaba que dijera travesuras, él no hacía travesuras, él no era un niño, quizás él hacía actos de desobediencia pero él no travesuras. Y sin más Optimus empezó a castigar la parte trasera del joven autobot. Los primeros azotes fueron especialmente sonoros, quería dejar su punto claro. Después cambio de estrategia y en vez de apostar por la fuerza, apostó por la cantidad. Bumblebee empezó a sollozar al cabo de un rato. Y cuando Optimus subió su rodilla para tener mejor acceso a la zona más sensible del trasero del joven autobot Bee empezó a llorar y retorcerse como cuando era solo un niño).

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu noooo no más Optimus, noooo, seré bueno, auuu lo juro, No más carreras, no más salir sin permiso, auuuuu socorrooooo auuu dueleeee auuuuu para para para.

-Jovencito estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento de hoy, en serio que pensaba que ya eras lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que está bien y lo que no (Optimus iba diciendo sin dejar de castigar al pobre autobot).

-Ayyyyyy lo soy, lo soy, lo siento, me equivoqué auuuuu ya no más por favor Optimus, ya no más auuuuuuuu (Bumblebee aprovechó que Optimus volvió a bajar al rodilla para escapar de la sujeción de su jefe).

-Bumblebee, regresa a mis rodillas de inmediato, aún no ha acabado tu castigo (dijo muy serio pero sin ira en su voz).

-No, no, por favor Optimus, te juro que no vuelvo a portarme mal, te lo juro por mi chispa. Pero ya no más, no voy a poder sentarme nunca más.

-Bee, si tengo que ir a por ti, acabaré esta zurra con la pala.

-Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa nooo, por favor, no más.

-¿Bee? (dijo Optimus alzando una ceja. Bee despacio camino de nuevo hacía Optimus)

-Lo siento (susurró al llegar al lado de Optimus).

-No pasa nada, bee. A nadie le gusta que le castiguen, pero sin castigo no hay lección. Sé que la próxima vez te lo pensarás mucho antes de lanzarte a cualquiera de esas locas aventuras que te gusta lanzarte. Aunque realmente me gustaría que simplemente no te metieras en líos. En serio Bee, odio tener que causarte angustia alguna, pero más odiaría perderte por una chiquillada totalmente evitable. Debes de obedecer las reglas, como lo hacemos todos.

-Pero a los demás no les pones tantas normas (dijo poniendo pucheritos).

-Los demás no me importan tanto (Bee sonrió y Optimus le devolvió la sonrisa). Ahora acabemos con esto, ¿Eh?

-Grrrrr (pero se inclinó sobre el regazo de Optimus. Optimus esta vez solo aplicó 20 azotes pero en cada azote dejó muy clara su opinión sobre desobedecer y salir sin permiso).

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (gritó en el último azote, que por ser el último siempre era más doloroso).

-Ya, ya , ya acabó Bee, venga, levántate, ya acabó (dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo). Venga pequeño, ya acabó todo, todo está bien entre nosotros. Todo perdonado.

-No soy pequeño snif snif (dijo mientras se sorbía lago que parecían mocos pero seguro que no lo eran)

-Para mi siempre lo serás, y siempre estaré muy orgulloso de que lo seas (dijo con ternura Optimus, algo muy extraño para un montón de toneladas de metal).

-Lo siento sniff sniff

-Lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti Bee, pero intenta no ponerte en esta situación otra vez ¿vale?

-Sí, señor sniff sniff.

-Muy bien, anda ve a descansar un poco, mañana tengo un montón de tareas para ti, así no podrás decirme que te aburres (dijo con una sonrisa malvada Optimus).

-Nooooooo (dijo con horror Bee).

-Jajajajaja (empezó a reír Optimus que ese no había sonado exactamente como el de un pequeño de los humanos y no como el de un autobot). Tranquilo Drift y Crosshairs te harán compañía, últimamente también los veo muy ociosos jajaja

FIN


End file.
